Specks of light
by endlessromantic
Summary: Heavy rain left after itself a wide expanse of fog that lifted barely above the lake. The sky above the dense cloud of precipitation turned orange with light specks of lavender. Its about to darken. A collection of one-shots. SAKURA/MULTI
1. Dawning Lake

Heavy rain left after itself a wide expanse of fog that lifted barely above the lake. The sky above the dense cloud of precipitation turned orange with light specks of lavender. It is about to darken.

Pale eyes looked into the skies and if one would have inspected his eyes, they could have seen the pale lavender absorb and transform into the colour of sunset. the sun peaked out for the last time above the foggy horizon, and shed its rays on the individual's hair. Coffee coloured strands erupted in an amalgam of shades, seemingly every strand of hair had a different colour. Their length was blown by the wind and forced them to sway, like wheat on a morning field. Again, if one would have been by his side, she/he would have noticed how perfectly symmetrical and how _perfect_ his profile was in the fading light of sun. Relatively flat and large, but not overly so, forehead smoothly transcended into a straight nose. Thinly ended, in a triangular shape, that nose then was met with a defined cupid's bow, which was a part of a set of full, pink lips and a masculine, sharp chin. All did not escape the attention of emerald eyes.

"Face more defined than my life huh," suddenly the reverie was broken by a deep, sassy, feminine voice.

Not expecting to be bothered, Neji swiftly turned his head to be met with quite a sight. The mysterious woman was not so mysterious at all.

' _But damn what a woman it is"_

Her hair matched the colour of the sunset that he was not so long ago observing, almost perfectly. They were short and wavy, some strands seemed almost blonde under the rays of fading sun. Pale skin looked creamy and soft, while the body looked supple and curvaceous. Long neck that smoothly transformed to sharply defined collarbones, slim, round shoulders and lithe arms. The only thing staining that perfect skin was the black swirl on the left arm. Pale eyes moved further to the ample chest, flat stomach and to a pair of two long, shapely legs. She was almost naked too. A flimsy swimming suit barely withheld what she actually looked like. The little triangles were a bit too little to even cover the diameter of each breast. It's more like it was only supposed to cover the nipples beneath the navy fabric. The bottoms looked more modest, as it covered her womanhood, but _oh those threads of fabric on her hips._

Her endless emerald eyes danced with mirth, as she put her hand on her cocked hip and a smirk appeared on those pink luscious lips. His nacre eyes were drawn to her face and those lips, but he forced them to enjoy the view. Arched eyebrows emphasised her huge eyes, framed by dark eyelashes. Small nose between high cheekbones left an adorable impression on people. For Neji though, she was a Goddess.

"Like what you see?"

Oh she likes what she sees alright, and his voice just makes her insides go crazy and warm up. That husky, velvety baritone that cuts through her like a knife through butter and envelops her like a blanket on a chilly day. But her dear fiancé was nothing short of perfect _in every aspect._ He is built like a God, with those wide shoulders and defined biceps, with his absolutely _sinful_ abs – that eight pack that makes her tongue go crazy in need to lick them, that V of his narrow hips that lead to his _best_ body part. Oh and those long powerful legs. Sakura unconsciously licked her lips. His absolutely best body part is his lips though. Those full lips that always curve into a smirk, how she loves to nib and bite into them. Although his eyes might just be the absolutely, completely best part… the way they soften when their gazes meet, or when he's troubled, these eyes look like windows to a snow storm. Or when they are in the midst of passion, they turn liquid silver and that looks just _illegal._

 _Oh back to reality_

"I thought you had a complex surgery in the afternoon?" he lifted his eyebrow, expectedly looking at her.

"Oh it turned out to be a simple little thing, just a broken back and a tumour going all over five spinal chords," she said with an arrogant tone.

"Too sure of yourself, aren't you, wife?"

She raised a brow at this, "I am to become yours only tomorrow, dearest," she added with a husky voice.

"I claimed you mine a long time ago"

"Oh have you?"

In less than a second he was on her, hands groping her hips and fingers going underneath that flimsy swimming thread. Lips clashed and moulded, he squeezed on her exposed buttocks and Sakura opened her lips in a moan, letting his tongue delve into the caverns of her mouth. Not being the one to give up, the pink haired minx bit his lower lip lightly making him groan in need, she felt the sign of his desire pressing against her belly through his cotton pants.

"These need to go now,' growled Sakura in displeasure at having Neji all obscured by his clothes.

"As my lady wishes," he smirked and pulled off his cream yukata with a deliberate slowness, noting how Sakura's eyes turned dark malachite from the sight of his swollen triceps and biceps flexing. Then he paused for a second and threw the piece of offending cloth to the side, and bent down to pull his pants down. He knew perfectly well that she loved his body as much as he loved hers, so he always liked to tease her before their intercourse. Letting the pants pull at his feet, he stepped over them and was almost swayed off his feet when she attacked him with her kisses.

"I missed you…" she moaned as he nipped at her throat and left hickies on those sinful collarbones, making her heart race and want to burst from the array of feelings she experienced.

"And..?" Neji knew that there was probably another reason for her crazy desire. Not that they didn't have an infinite sex-drive (they did really) and act like teenagers (they did) but she didn't just jump his bones after a surgery often.

"Nothing…" she moaned as his hand cupped her breast and squeezed, she bucked her hip and aligned it with his length, making them both hiss.

"Don't lie koishi," he hissed as his other hand cupped her already seeping womanhood.

"I am not ly-aagh!" he smirked against her skin. Quickly he grabbed her butt and lifted it up so her legs could encircle his hips and cross behind. At the friction between their pelvises both parties moaned. However, that is not what Neji had in mind as he in a matter of second got them both into the warm lake water.

At the unexpected contact Sakura yelped and jumped on Neji's hips. The water was lukewarm and it kissed their skin so tenderly, that the couple felt secure. Her little acrobatic act could not have been ignored by her counterpart though, as she landed right back where she was, only hardening his pulsing length.

He moaned when she bit his neck, and she absolutely adored it when he went vocal. Hips buckling under the water they just enjoyed the little teasing. Neji moved his head downwards and licked Sakura's pebbled pink nipple, making the pinkette hiss and moan.

Her back arched at the process, lifting her ample behind simultaneously, which is when Neji decided to enter her. Both gasped at the feeling of his tip entering, but just when Sakura was about to slide downwards, Neji stopped her.

"What?" she seemed both furious and dazed.

"Tell me," he growled out in that low, husky, _incredibly sexy_ voice. Letting his hips jerk and move just an inch.

"Oh! Neji please, just move! Oh god, okay you, stubborn bastard"

"So?"

"It's this bitch Keiko! She keeps on walking around the hospital, whispering and talking on how she would love to get a piece of you! And she discusses you in _such_ detail it makes me go _nuts."_

"Oh and how does she discuss me?"

"Neji-sama has such broad shoulders," she licks his pectorals and bites sharply making him groan, "…such beautiful hands," she lifted his wrist and kissed all the way to his fingers, "…such long fingers," she inserted his finger into the cavern of her mouth and looked straight into his nacre depths, licking and sucking on his digit.

"Kami, Sakura," hissed her lover and in one swift movement inserted himself making them moan, "did you get jealous, koishi?" his hips jammed into her core.

"Yes! Oh God, yes I did!" she rasped out as their hips rhythmically moved in a synchronised dance and she pulled at his long silky hair, "the fact that I do all the things she talks about makes me go crazy with need," she whispered in his ear sexily, licking his shell making him shiver.

The water around them rippled in circled and their cries were muffled due to the large amount of trees that surrounded the lake. The moon long ago replaced the setting sun and only the stars illuminated their intimacy.

In one final movement, both lovers climaxed and relaxed in the water. Letting it lift and cleanse them from sweat and fatigue of the past day.

Sakura dazedly looked at Neji's face marvelling its perfect symmetry and just its _perfection,_ what the hell? Why are some people born this perfect? His hair was on the surface of the water around his pale face like a halo, the tip of his nose was illuminated by the silver light of the moon, just like his cupid's bow and cheekbones. He looked angelic, so peaceful. Her heart swelled with the fact that he's like that only with her. He loves only her. Adores only her. And screws only her too, making her face twist into a smug expression.

"Second round, husband dearest?"

* * *

So the first chapter is on my favourite pairing, how was it? Reviews and ideas on the next one guys!


	2. Relax, lady

She sat seeping her large mocha and typing down a revision list for the upcoming exam, short hair falling on the face and obscuring the face and the sun from the window that she sat next to was softly kissing her skin. The specks of light reflected on the computer display and made it hard to see what she was actually doing.

Slightly frowning she tried to reduce the brightness, but the stubborn thing didn't want to be seen by her green gaze. However, that wasn't the only thing that escaped her observation.

"Dammit go away!" she said in an annoyed tone and a frown.

"Woah! Relax lady, I am just putting some sugar in my coffee, geez," said a low masculine voice.

Startled, the young woman lifted her gaze from the computer and saw a young man standing near by with a cup of coffee in his hands, spinning sugar with a wooden stick. The thing is that the table she sat on, was literally next to the stand where the tissues and sugar were situated.

"Oh I'm sorry it wasn't directed at you," she said with an apologetic tone and a cute smile.

The stranger lifted a brow and looked around lazily, "there is no one else around. You were talking to yourself?" he asked.

Sakura's cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink and she immediately replied, "no I was talking…"

"I heard that you were talking thanks," he said with a smirk.

Her cheeks puffed out at the cocky stranger and she said, "No I was telling the computer! Well the sun…"

'She's nuts…' thought the male amusedly.

"You were talking to the sun..?" he asked cautiously.

Her cheeks were already of deep cherry colour.

"Yes!" she said and crossed her arms with an air of indignance.

"Okay I think I have to… um… go" sweat dropped the male and started moving.

"No it's just the light was shining on my computer screen and I couldn't see what I was typing!" laughed Sakura embarrassingly, she felt like she needed to justify herself in front of the guy.

"So you asked the sun to go away," chuckled the stranger, his chocolate eyes shining with mischief.

"Yes," stubbornly admitted the girl.

The man moved towards her direction and in a second he was towering over her sitting frame. She lifted a pink elegant eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. He moved behind her and looked at what she was typing.

"Medieval history? How boring," he sighted.

"Tell me about it," she rolled her emerald eyes in annoyance. Although she did like history as a subject, so she was a little bit disappointed that he found it boring. History was her passion, it opened up the doors to the past and predicted the future. It widened the horizons and developed the mind.

"I prefer modern history more," she lifted her head to look at him and he winked at her, "that's why I am writing my dissertation on 20th Century War history"

"Oh really? Where are you doing it?" she asked excitedly. Her neck was starting to hurt from craning to look at him upwards, but she found herself curious.

"IOA" came his reply. She knew what it stands for; the International Oto Academy, it was a rival to her university.

"Ohhh… "

"And you?"

"KC"

"Didn't know Konoha does medieval history," he said with a surprised tone.

"Oh no, its not my major, it is just an extra thing I am doing. I prefer international modern history too," she said smugly.

"Hn" he moved from behind her and sat down next to her.

"Did I invite you, perfect stranger?" she asked sarcastically, she was not expecting such audacity.

"Shikamaru," he pulled out his hand for her to shake, "also known as the perfect stranger," he winked at her.

Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at such display of cockiness. She shook his hand and said, "Sakura, the welcoming host." He smiled at her with a lazy pull of the lips, giving him a very attractive appearance. His face had a very slight stubble and his hair looked thick and soft, pulled into a high ponytail. He didn't look like the usual history geek to be honest. She found herself thanking the sun for being so annoying.

The sun came out again, almost as to reply to the pink haired woman and shone through the window again. The specks of light reverberated in her hair and illuminated her ivory skin giving it a transparent, dewy appearance. Her eyes caught the rays and shone like the grass with the first droplets of dew in the morning.

"Hn"

"What again?!"

"You're pretty"

"Oh"

Blush.

"Thanks"


	3. Click Shoot

Hey guys, so I had an idea to do this little story while I was wondering with my camera :D

I loved writing it, so I might do a part 2 sometime in the future, but it depends on your reviews.

Please R+R!

* * *

 _Click._

 _Shoot._

 _Click._

 _Shuffle._

A young man with a big Canon EOS 5D III strapped to his neck, turned around trying to find the best angle, from which the camera could catch the specks of light that hit the building perfectly.

 _Click._

 _Shoot._

 _Click._

 _Thump._

He put one knee to the asphalt, rested his elbows on the propped knee and cocked his light haired head to the side. Camera in hands, one eye focused on the art of architecture that was currently the sole object of his doings.

 _Click._

 _Shoot._

 _Click._

 _Cursing words._

"God damn it, why doesn't it turn out right?!" sighted the aggravated male. His brows drew together to form a frown and his full lips formed a thin line, causing slight dimples to appear on his tanned face.

Making an annoyed sight, he put his second knee on the asphalt and rested both elbows on huge hard floor. Turning his head in an uncomfortable angle, with camera in hands, he tried again.

 _Click._

 _Shoot._

 _Click._

 _Steps_.

"Are you paying homage to the God of Photography? Or just routine praying?" he was jolted out if his concentration by a sassy female voice. Also, the annoying figure shed shadows on his last picture. Oh, never mind, he made some amazing shoots already.

Straightening his broad back into an upright position, he let the camera go limp and just hang from his strong neck. His hands pushed off the dirty pavement, helping him to stand up fully, showcasing his impressive height.

The sun stung in his eyes, making his eyelids shut in a protective motion.

"Oh wow, the reverie was broken pretty anti-climatically, huh?" Said the feminine voice again.

Huffing out at her rudeness, he opened his eyes and turned towards the voice to tell her to mind her own business when the words temporarily left his head. All words.

She was pretty. Damn, she was just very pretty. She had this carnation colored hair that barely reached her shoulders and shone with thousands of colors under the glaring sun. She had hands on her hips, in that universal women manner, one hip cocked to the side. Her waist was narrow and her skinny jean clad legs were long and slim. His gaze slowly went upwards again, past that relatively busty cleavage that was barely hidden by the sleeveless tank top that she wore, to her very white swan like neck and back to the pretty doll like face.

"Woah," was all he could have said. He honestly didn't mean to say it aloud though.

The enigmatic persona smirked with those pale, pink, gloss covered lips and focused her emerald eyes on his cerulean ones. She quickly went over his physique as well, definitely not disappointed. He was tall, a head taller than her, his shoulders were wide and muscular, she could clearly see the biceps through his white tee-shirt. His hips were narrow and legs long and strong. He had boyish good looks, blonde locks in a disarray, that she could see under that beanie, strong defined jawline, full lips that unconsciously formed a cocky boyish smile, forming dimples on his tanned cheeks. A strong nose and a pair of bluest eyes she had ever seen.

The photographer quickly outstretched his hand to the female, flashing a dazzling smile and pearly white teeth.

"Hi there! May I know your name, miss…?" his eyes creased in an adorable manner.

The woman chuckled and stood upright, holding out her own hand and smiling gently.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno and you are?" he took her hand and shook it quite vigorously, his large hand almost swallowing hers completely. His hands were soft and his fingers looked long and elegant.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said proudly in an obnoxious manner. It was ironic, Sakura thought, how his voice in its nature is so calming and low - a deep baritone, yet his manner of speaking is so cheerful and enthusiastic.

"So Naruto Uzumaki," her sassy demeanor returned, "what makes you pay homage to the street asphalt?"

"Oh, its not what it looked like!" he rubbed his neck in an awkward manner, "I am a photographer you see, and I was trying to capture the perfect shot for that building on the other side of the road."

"Hmm… what if you're lying and you're just a creep who likes to put their faces on the pavement?" she playfully placed her index finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

"No no!" Naruto's hands went in front of him, elbows bent and palms facing Sakura in a surrendering motion. "I am not! Like really, I am so not."

His attempts were rather adorable to the pinkette; he was so easy to fluster. She didn't listen to what he was saying, just looked at the movement of his full lips and his anxious facial expression, his funny body language that was trying to prove his point with gestures. Finally, she couldn't have tortured herself anymore and burst out laughing.

The poor blonde in the midst of his reassurances that he isn't the so called 'creep' didn't notice the object of his attentions giggle and stopped only when the poor girl was bent over laughing her ass off.

"Hey, Sakura-chan that was so mean," pouted Naruto and crossed his harms.

"I'm sorry," she stopped mid-sentence because just the look of him pouting like a child made her have another wave of laughter, "it's just," she giggled again, "your reaction was so funny!" and she felt the laughter bubbling again.

The male smiled warmly looking at the young woman in front of him, and then thought that some laughter never hurt nobody and joined in with his new acquaintance.

When the pair calmed down, they noticed that the sun was beginning to set and color the sky in orange and red hues. Considering their location, it looked absolutely breathtaking. It was the Sakura season in Japan, and the building that Naruto was trying to capture was the Kiyomizu-dera temple in the old part of Kyoto. It is a magnificent building that was constructed in 1633 and has several gates next to it. However, the most beautiful thing is the hundreds of century old blooming Sakura trees that frame the temple. The young man actually found it rather comical that he met a woman named Sakura, while trying to picture the trees.

"So you're a photographer," asked Sakura smiling.

"Hai"

"Any good?"

"Why don't I treat you for dinner and show you?" he grinned foxily and winked at the blushing female.

Quickly composing herself she said, "Sounds good, Mr Uzumaki!" and looped her arm through his muscled one.

Their feet moved in sync down the narrow old streets of traditional Kyoto. Lanterns were attached to small wooden buildings and tourists buzzed around them, walking in and out of souvenir shops.

"Ano… where are we going?" asked Sakura with a curious tone.

"Hm… I know! There is this amazing ramen place that I always go to when I'm around! Hope the old man can give us a discount," he turned his head towards her direction and smiled that dazzling smile again, making heat rise up on the pinkette's ivory cheeks.

They arrived three minutes later to a place called "Ichiraku Ramen". It was a simple, traditional food stand, with tall chairs and a paper curtain that allowed the customers some relative privacy from the passers by.

"Old man!" yelled Naruto, making heads turn in their directions. The chef's head whipped to the side, instantly recognizing the obnoxious blonde.

"Hello, Naruto! Sit down. Miso ramen with naruto?"

"Hell yes! And Sakura what will you have?" he took of his beanie letting his dirty blonde locks have total freedom and slightly fall on his face. That look made him look so handsome that the poor girl had her tongue dry up, then she quickly collected herself and shot him a flirty smile before turning to the old man and ordering the same thing.

Naruto's cheeks were tinged with the barest of shade of pink that was thankfully not visible on his golden skin. His stare was glued to her exposed neckline and cleavage, then it went downwards all the way to her legs that were hidden under the table. A young woman brought their drinks and his azure eyes watched how her full lips circled the straw and how her cheeks hollowed to pull the drink inside the caverns of her mouth. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he made a struggled attempt to swallow.

Unbeknownst to the young man, the pinkette did all of that on purpose, enjoying the handsome male's reaction greatly.

Their dishes were brought shortly and they spent the evening in a comfortable atmosphere, telling each other their lives and what they did for a living.

Turned out that Sakura was a biologist and came to Kyoto in order to conduct a research on a very rare type of a flower that only grows in this area. She was going to stay here for the next five days after which she will return to Tokyo.

"I know the area well, my grandparents live here and I used to come here often from Yokohama. How about I show you around?" he said.

"Yes! That would be great thank you, I have been here before but not really with a local," answered the female with a beaming smile on her face.

Naruto answered with a foxy grin and a wink, he placed the money on the counter for both of them (despite Sakura's attempts to resist) and pulled the pinkette out on the street.

The pair walked for another hour, talking and discovering aspects of each other's lives.

When they reached Sakura's hotel it felt like they knew each other since forever. Interestingly enough they had common friends and never met each other. They walked into the hotel lobby, past the reception to the escalator. There was a slight feeling of disappointment around them, neither wanted to part.

"Okay… see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan," softly said the blonde looking down at the noticeably smaller female in front of him.

The said person was looking down at the floor when he said that, but then she slowly lifted her chin up.

His breath caught in his throat at the look of mischief in her blazing malachite eyes and the confident smirk that adorned her face.

"What's…wrong?" he asked barely able to control his voice.

It came out as a husky whisper that made heat pull in her stomach and her tongue darted out to lick her lips unconsciously.

His cerulean orbs didn't fail to notice that action and his prominent Adam's apple bobbed nervously on his strong neck. His messy locks fell on his right eye, as he was looking down.

' _To hell with it…'_ thought she before darting upwards and locking her lips with his.


End file.
